And the Pieces Shattered
by gypsybelleoftheopera
Summary: What was going on in Rumpel's head after learning about Belle's fate? One-shot. Please r & r.


Regina had just left. Despite the fact that she was gone, Rumpelstiltskin could still hear her words. "She threw herself off the tower. She died." He opened up the cupboard and took out a chipped cup, the cup that chipped on her first night with him, and placed it on a stand as he cried over her loss.

Rumpel stared out the window, towards the direction of Belle's kingdom. He imagined what was going on at that moment, questioning whether her father grieved her death or if it were just a mild inconvenience to him. Just the thought of it built up rage inside him. If he could have his revenge against King Maurice, he would.

"This is your own fault, you know," came a voice from behind him.

Rumpel turned around and saw her standing in the doorway. "Belle?" he whispered.

"I know you lied to me when you said you didn't love me. I could see it in your eyes. Was it truly worth it, choosing your power over me?"

"No," he responded, his voice trembling. He approached her, his arms open and ready for the warm embrace of her body. "No it was-…" Before he could finish his sentence, Belle disappeared as he wrapped his arms around her. There was nothing but air.

Rumpel stood there confused. Was that her ghost? Was it just an illusion? Was Regina still around playing tricks on him? "You know that I was just trying to help you, right?"

He turned around and there was Belle sitting on the table. "Yes, I know," he responded approaching her once again.

"Then why did you just toss me aside?"

"Like you said dearie, I was just trying to help you. You deserve better than me. But in the end I ended up just hurting both of us. In case you haven't noticed, everyone who loves me ends up getting hurt."

"They aren't the ones getting hurt Rumpel, you are."

"Is that so? I protected my wife from the dangers of the world and she left me. I protected my son from war and I lost him. I let you go so you could be with your family again, and now look. My power isn't the real curse, it's me! My power is the only thing I have in this world. Without it, I am nothing."

Rumpel began to walk away, not wanting Belle to see the tears forming in his eyes, regardless if she were real or imaginary. "Why did you have to love me?" he shouted. "Why couldn't you just fear me like everyone else?"

"Because there is nothing to fear!" He could hear her walk towards him. "You put on a facade, making everyone afraid of you. But I know the real you, the you that no one sees. I'm not asking you to change. All I ask is that you trust me."

He then felt her wrap her arms around his shoulders, resting her head against the back of his neck. He let out a deep breath, fighting the urge to give in to her. Finally he stopped himself from giving in, reaching his hand for her wrist. "Don't you dare touch me!" He turned around and once again she was gone.

All of this constant appearing and disappearing of Belle was starting to take a toll on him physically. His body felt so weak and heavy that he dropped down to his knees. "What do you want from me?" he shouted to the empty room around him.

"I want to save you from yourself!"

Rumpel looked up to see that Belle was now inside his mirror. He stood up and staggered towards her. "You just had to be the hero, didn't you? You just had to go and save everyone so that everybody can have a happily ever after? Hate to break it to you sweetheart, but in reality life does not work that way."

"I just wanted you to be happy. I know you're lying to me and yourself when you say these things, I know how miserable you really are. You were able to open up to me, and I just wanted you to see that the world isn't as dark and cruel as you make it seem."

"The world _isn't_ dark and cruel? Look at you! If the world was as bright and happy as you say it is you would still be here with me! If we're keying in on my happiness then you would still be here with me! I would have kept you all to myself and taken care of you. But no, I had to love you enough to let you go back to your family. After all, why would someone as beautiful as you ever love a pathetic creature like me?"

"I love you because you're different, you treat me like a normal person rather than just a princess. We're both misunderstood. We're perfect for each other."

Belle pressed her hands against the mirror. Rumpel put his hands against hers, hoping to somehow feel her touch, instead feeling the glass. He looked up at her and saw tears forming in her eyes. "I love you," she whispered.

Rumpel couldn't handle all the emotions struggling within him anymore. In a fit of rage he grabbed the mirror and slammed it down to the floor. "I hate you!" he shouted. "You evil little bitch, I hate you!"

He finally lost it and began shattering everything around him. The voices in his head started piling on top of one another so that he couldn't distinguish what they were saying. All he could tell was that they were the voices of Belle, Regina, and himself.

"Why did you make me love you?" he shouted to the empty room as he was breaking the cupboard. "Why did you make me care about you?" He picked up the cups from his tea set and tossed them against the wall. "You were nothing to me! Why did you ever show me love and compassion? I don't deserve you!"

He looked over and saw the chipped cup sitting on the stand. Gently he caressed the cup, running his fingers along the chip. He couldn't fight his tears anymore. "I don't hate you," he said, his voice choking up. His tears fell into the cup. "I love you."


End file.
